superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinestro
Legion of Doom Team Member Once considered the greatest Green Lantern in any sector, Sinestro came to believe that the only way to ensure order in the universe was through the reign of fear. Founding his own Corps on that basis, Sinestro became one of the deadliest threats the Green Lanterns have ever faced. He has clashed frequently with Hal Jordan; the relationship between the two is a complicated one, a mixture of animosity and respect in equal measure. He uses his yellow power ring to ensure a reign of terror wherever he goes. Throughout his villainous career, he became a member of the Legion of Doom to plague his arch-nemesis, Hal Jordan, as well as the other Justice Leaguers. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Sinestro grew up in a very rough neighborhood.As told in the Legends of the Superheroes, Episode 2: 'The Roast' (January 25, 1979). Eventually he becomes one of the greatest Intergalactic Space Patrolman in the entire Green Lantern Corps. He was well respected by the Guardians of the Universe. They appointed him the Green Lantern of the planet Korugar. However, Sinestro abused his powers and used them to enslave his planet and install himself as ‘dictator.As revealed in Green Lantern, #7 (July/August 1961). Deciding to use his powers for his ‘own gain’ he took a precaution. While the Guardians on their planet Oa were cut off from the rest of the galaxy during an Ion Storm,The Ion Storm was first mentioned in Green Lantern, #1 (July/August 1960). he stole a ring and created a duplicate Lantern from the reserve supply and took the items across the vast reaches of space and hid them in another space-sector on the planet called Earth. He then encased them in gold, so the Guardians could not trace them. Unbeknownst to Sinestro, at the same time the Ion Storm was occurring, Abin Sur (this sector’s Green Lantern) was dying and passing his ring onto an earth-man. Sinestro never bothered to return for these items because the Guardains had thrown him out of the Corps, stripped him of his power ring and banished him to the planet Qward in the Antimatter Universe. And by the time he escaped, he had befriended a race of aliens called the Weaponers who had created a new ring for him to use.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #10'' (February/March, 1976) and Green Lantern, #7 (July/August 1961). This ring had ‘yellow energy’ rather than green, and proved to be an effective weapon against the Green Lantern Corps due to their ring's weakness to the color yellow. When the entire population of Valedale Tennessee suddenly vanishes, the Guardians summon Hal Jordan’s astral-form, the Green Lantern of Earth and tell him of the renegade Green Lantern, Sinestro.The Silver Age (pre-crisis / Earth-One) continuity of Sinestro's origin is significantly different than the Modern Age (post-crisis / New Earth) continuity. In the Silver-Age continuity, he was still a former Green Lantern, but he wouldn't meet Hal Jordan until after going renegade, and they would become instant arch-enemies. Sinestro being Hal's mentor was a retcon established in the mini-series, Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn (December 1989 - May 1990). They warn that Sinestro has formed an alliance with the Weaponers of Qward to finally defeat the Green Lantern. Hal flies to the next city which is targeted by Sinestro and makes them all invisible, so only he is transported to Qward. There he battles the Qwardian Weaponers.The Weaponers of Qward are a society of smiths and engineers that comprise a large population of the native Qwardian race. Hal decides to surrender himself in exchange for the safe return of the people of Valedale. Hal is then encased in a yellow bubble. While trapped in the bubble, Hal uses his ring to move the carbon dioxide particles he exhaled to speed up a clock's hands, fooling Sinestro into thinking that the charge in Hal’s ring had expired. However, when they release Hal they are shocked to find he still has power in his ring and amazingly defeats them all with minutes to spare. He then imprisons Sinestro in a force bubble of his own before returning to Earth.As revealed in Green Lantern, #7 (July/August 1961). Sinestro eventually joins the Legion of Doom and time and time again tries to get revenge on Green Lantern and destroy him and the rest of the Justice League.As revealed in Season 3 (1978) of the SuperFriends TV Show. ,'' Episode 1: 'The Challenge' (January 18, 1979).|thumb]] Powers and Abilities Powers * Fear Attunement: Sinestro has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well. Abilities * Indomitable Will * Intimidation * Hand-to-Hand Combat (basic) * Genius Level Intellect Weaknesses * Mortality Paraphernalia Equipment * Qwardian Power Ring ** Energy Construct Creation ** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight * Qwardian Power Battery Legion of Doom Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Sinestro's first appearance was in Green Lantern, Vol. 2 #7 (August, 1961)Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_2_7 Green Lantern, Vol. 2 #7] (August, 1961). * Sinestro was created by John Broome and Gil Kane. See Also * For more on the Ion Storm that provided Sinestro a window of secrecy, see: Background Information for Hal Jordan. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Green Lantern enemies Category:DC characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Intergalactic Space Patrolman